borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Pearlescent weapons
Hey, I recently downloaded The Secret Armory of General Knoxx which of course contains the chance of getting a pearlescent weapon. I'm just curious about something. Is it possible to find those pearlescent weapons anywhere in the game after getting DLC3, such as in New Haven? Or are they solely to be found in the downloadable content itself? Thanks! Oh yea, if I screwed this up by posting it in the wrong spot or whatever, please forgive me. I have no idea how this shit works. Unfortunately not - pearlescent items can only be found in DLC3 regions. --Nagamarky 14:57, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Profanity!!! just joking. they are only in DLC3 and even then not easy to find. i think i did five crameraxs and thirty armory runs and no pearls Pavilonn 18:40, May 1, 2010 (UTC) It seems most people actually don't get them from Craw or the armory...or this is what I've heard....they seem to get them from badass Lance soldiers. This is the case for me as well, and I play solo. I got an Aries from a badass Lance defender and an Ironclad from a Pyro (which is kinda wierd). CaramelWing 23:52, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Well I believe you have a better chance of finding kickass weapons including Pearls by having everyone in the group wear +2 Find Rare Items Mods. That's a plus 8 on Pearls and other weapons that could blow your current ones out of the water. Due to this I found an AR40.G Crimson Destroyer with 311 damage, 96.7 accuracy, and a fire rate of 15.0. At first I was going to sell it but I like to test run the guns I find that are somewhat a little lower than my better ones. Turns out it totally blew my old one out the water which was an AR50 Genocide Destroyer with 321 damage, 94.3 accuracy, and same fire rate. The difference was the AR40.G was more stable in zoom firing than the AR50 and has a better scope than the AR50, which was one of those dot sighted scopes instead of a mirror scope. Yeah the AR50 does do more damage, but due to the rarity mark .G on the Hyperion AR40.G, it was the better gun with better parts that made the zoom fire more accurate, plus it looks devilishly sexy in that dark crimson red and black. Another example are my two Crimson Invader sniper rifles; the PZ1170.G Crimson Invader and the PPZ77.G Crimson Invader. The PZ1170.G has 389 damage, 98.5 accuracy, and a fire rate of 2.9. Combined with a Sniper mod, this baby can pop Crawspots in ten shots, considering if both sets of fire all land, but due the the accuracy of the gun, stability from the gun and mod, it's hard for me to even miss all five shots. Now the PPZ77.G is special, 338 damage, 98.5 accuracy, fire rate of 2.1, but a x2 with Corrosive damage. With the Corrosive mod for the Hunter, this bad girl can really hurt. Took out the bulky purple worms the same as Crawspots. So yeah, you can find some pretty sweat guns if you all combine the +2 mods and have some luck, you will be shocked by what you can find even if it isn't a Pearlescent. Oh by the by, a friend gave me this Nemesis gun and I believe it is hacked since it doesn't have the right serial code or a serial code I never seen before. It's a HRD.N Lightning Nemesis with 295 damage, accuracy 95.7, and fire rate of 3.5. It looks legit, and it is not overpowered to where it can one hit everything like Anarchy Bessie, which is clearly modded. It has the right serial part, HRD, since I collect massive amounts of Hyperion weapons and use those as references to debunk hacked Hyperion weapons, but I don't have one with the .N after the HRD. Either way I may keep it until I find one. Yoshi-TheOreo 6:43 pm June 4, 2010